


Hidden in the Back Room

by Xyzcl



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slow Dancing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: After spending too long keeping Reno in check, Rude finally gets a day off and decides to visit his favorite florist. He only has one day off and Aerith is all too happy to spend it with him.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Rude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hidden in the Back Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [powerofsand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/gifts).



> Not gonna lie, I was half asleep while writing at least half of this

Rude adjusted his tie to make sure it was still straight while he stood outside the door of the familiar church. He’d visited this place in Sector 5 many times by this point and each time it had been for the same reason. Pushing the door open with one gloved hand, he stepped inside the worn down building and was greeted by the familiar site of the woman he was there to visit kneeling in her patch of beautiful flowers. She looked up as he closed the door behind him, her smile growing brighter as she saw him approach. This was his first time seeing her in almost a month and he was more than ready to just spend his day off with her.

“Welcome back Rude! Is today your day off?” Aerith asked while she stood up in the middle of her flower patch. 

Rude nodded as he closed the door behind him. “Reno finally stopped causing trouble.”

He walked over to her, the beautiful woman he’d come here to see meeting him halfway and wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips met in a soft kiss. It was a quick peck, a chaste greeting as they started to reintroduce their bodies to each other.

"Wait here for a second, I've got something to show you." she whispered as she pulled away, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before running off to her room at the back of the church.

Rude watched her hurry off, moving over to sit on one of the old benches while he waited for her to return. What could she want to show him? He pulled his cellphone out to make sure no one was looking for him and muted it before putting it back in the inner lapel pocket of his suit. There was a rustling sound coming from his companion's room and looked up as his girlfriend moved the curtain that closed off her room to peek out.

"Close your eyes!" Aerith called out with a bright smile before moving back behind the curtain again. 

Rude did as he was asked and closed his eyes. His sunglasses were dark enough he knew she wouldn't be able to tell if he didn't listen but he did as he was asked anyway. He could hear rustling again along with the click of heels against the old wooden floorboards moving closer to the bench he was sitting on. Soft hands gripped his, coaxing him into standing up and walking back out onto the main floor of the church.

"Open your eyes." she whispered once they'd both settled in out in the open floor of her church.

He opened his eyes again, looking over the beautiful red dress Aerith was wearing. The dress hugged her curves in a way he'd never seen in anything she'd worn before with black lacing along the bustier tying it tightly closed to support her breasts. The heels she was wearing helped her match his height as her hands settled on his shoulders.

"So? What do you think?" Aerith asked curiously. 

"You look great." Rude replied honestly, allowing himself to be pulled along as she started dancing. 

The two of them swayed along with Aerith humming quietly. The tune was something soothing, a peaceful song that made both of them relax while they twirled once before he dipped her back over his arm. She laughed as she came back up and held his face in her hands as she pulled him down to kiss her. The two of them made their way over to one of the benches as they settled in on it together with Aerith sitting on his lap. Rude ran his hands along her back softly, holding her close to him. Each of their kisses was deeper than the last, the two of them working to make up for lost time. They both knew they only had until morning before he had to leave again and neither of them wanted to feel like they had wasted the time they had. It was already mid-day, half the day was gone and they needed to spend their time together as productively as possible.

"How about we go to your room?" Rude asked quietly with his hands on her waist.

"I'd love that." Aerith whispered before pressing one last kiss to his lips before standing up once again, pulling him up with her.

His hands moved to her hips as he led her towards the back of the church towards her room where they’d set up a makeshift bed on the floor. At one point it would have been the room where at one point when the church had been in use the head priest would have resided with the blessing of the church. The many pillows and blankets they had piled together smelled freshly washed as if to show just how much Aerith had missed him as the two of them settled in together on the floor among the familiar fabrics. Rude pulled his gloves off, allowing her to take his sunglasses off and set them aside on a crate they used as a nightstand. His hands made their way to settle on her hips as hers moved to his shoulders. He pressed her back into the soft pile of bedding as his lips met hers again, allowing her to pull him closer to him as they started to relearn how the other’s lips felt on theirs. Aerith ran her fingers along the back of his neck as his lips moved down along her jaw as he pressed kisses along every inch of exposed skin he had access to. His lips moved up along her jaw to her ear, back down along the side of her neck as he trailed kisses down along her neck and to her collarbones. Rude pulled at the bustier of her dress as he pressed his lips to her breasts. Aerith let out a breathy sigh as she felt him kiss along the top of her breasts and adjusted slightly so her head was comfortably propped on a pile of plush pillows. Her hands moved to pull his suit jacket down along his arms, letting him pull away so he could take his jacket off and fold it neatly before setting it aside. Even in situations that could be seen as dirty, Rude always found ways to keep everything neat and orderly in a way that would keep things as clean as he could. 

He set his folded jacket beside the nightstand crate before settling back in with Aerith, his lips moving along her pale neck and jaw while her hands traced the lines of the muscles in his back. She leaned her head back to allow him better access to her neck, releasing a breathy sigh out of enjoyment as her eyes slipped closed. Rude ran his hands up along her stomach, tracing the muscles of her sides, and up to cup her breasts with a gentle yet firm grip. The feel of the plush squish under his hands an overwhelmingly enjoyable sensation after so long away from her. He’d missed spending evenings with her as the sun fell and the shadows inside the church grew to make way for night. Aerith’s hands moved to coax him into looking up at her again as she pressed her lips against his again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a pleased hum as his tongue snaked into her mouth to tease at her own. Their hands moved to reacquaint themselves with every inch of their familiar bodies. They were both still wearing too much, there was too much separation between their exploratory fingers and bare skin. They needed more than what they already had, to be closer than they were. Rude sat up again before starting to unbutton his shirt. Aerith shifted to create more distance between the two of them before starting to pull at the ties of her dress to remove it. She folded it neatly in the way she knew he liked and set it beside his jacket before settling back in on the familiarly made bed of blankets and pillows. He folded his shirt up, setting it on top of his jacket before moving to undo his belt before unbuttoning his pants, slipping them off and folding them before setting them on his growing pile of clothes. His fingers made their way through Aerith’s hair as he pulled her close, slotting his leg between her thighs for her to be able to grind against while he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth to allow him inside, letting out a soft moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth to relearn how she tasted. That was everything he could have wanted in that moment, having her in his arms with his tongue tracing along her own. Aerith pressed down against his thigh, letting out a moan and digging her nails into his shoulders softly. Pulling away from the kiss, Rude trailed soft kisses along her jaw and back down to her breasts.

"Don't leave any hickeys where the dress would show them." Aerith whispered as she rolled her hips down against his thigh again and closed her eyes.

Rude let out a confirming hum to let her know he was paying attention to what she was saying, his hands moving down to massage her hips as he kissed lower along her chest. He kissed down along the firm surface of her stomach, along the outside of her hip, and down along the inside of her thigh to the soft skin behind her right knee. From the dress she was wearing before, he knew this space would be safe for him to mark. He licked along the tender skin, feeling her shiver as he softly nipped the back of her knee before sucking just hard enough that he was sure there would be a mark later. She was his girlfriend and as much as he wished he could show everyone that they were together, he understood that it would make things more difficult for both of their jobs. The last thing they needed was his boss finding out he was dating the only florist anyone knew of in all of Midgar. He trailed kisses up along the inside of her thigh again on his way back up to her stomach. It only took a few kisses along the upper seam of her panties for her hands to move down to pull at the cotton fabric. He pulled her panties off for her, setting them on top of her dress before settling back in between her legs as he hooked her knees over his shoulders to hold his head between her thighs. Rude looked up to see if she was watching him as the tip of his tongue teased between the folds of her warm labia, listening to her let out a breathless moan.

"We don't have time for foreplay." Aerith whispered as she reached down to coax him into settling back in on top of her. "Please, hurry."

Rude pulled his boxer briefs off, folding them neatly and setting them on his own pile of clothing before reaching into one of the two pockets inside his suit jacket for a small box. He removed one of the foil wrapped condoms from the box, tearing open the package carefully before rolling it onto his erection and moving to hold himself over his partner. Aerith shifted her legs to accommodate him comfortably, holding onto his shoulders as he held his cock and pressed into her warm body. He moved slowly to allow them both time to adjust, it had been so long since the last time they were together and he didn't want it to end too soon. Rude held her hips against his once he was fully inside her and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck. 

"Ready?" he asked quietly against her neck.

Aerith nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close. "I'm ready."

He pulled his hips back to pull out most of the way before quickly thrusting back inside her, holding her thighs as he started to follow a comfortable tempo. Rude listened to the sound of her beautiful moans and angled his hips to find the spot he knew she would like the most. With one particularly rough thrust, Aerith arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders. He adjusted so he could hit the same spot inside her with every thrust, letting out a grunt as she wrapped her legs around his waist to start pushing back against his thrusts. Aerith knew she wouldn't last long and tried to pull him closer as she begged for him to be rougher with her. Once he started doing as she asked, pressing her harder into the soft mess of blankets and pillows while he rocked into her hard and fast, he felt her tense around him as she gave in to her pleasure. Rude could feel her relaxing and tensing almost rhythmically around his cock as she came down from his orgasm and thrusted into her as deeply as he could before giving in as well. He held himself over her, taking a moment to compose himself before pulling out and waiting for his own orgasm to finish. Once he was sure he was finished, he carefully removed the condom, tied it off, and set it aside before finding himself being pushed down into the plush pile of blankets. 

"Think you can go again?" Aerith asked while waving a second condom from the box in front of her partner.

"I'm ready when you are."

  
  


Aerith hummed quietly while she softly rubbed her boyfriend's back, watching over him as he laid down and relaxed with his eyes closed. She knew she was going to miss the peaceful days with him while she was helping Cloud but once she'd helped him finish his adventure, she knew her home and Rude would still be waiting for her. A comforting hand reached up to run through her hair in an attempt to tame the wavy mess her hair had become after their exerting activities. 

"Are you hungry?" Rude asked while he continued combing his fingers through her hair. 

"A little, I want to stay here with you though." Aerith replied before leaning down to press a playful kiss to the tip of his nose. "Can we stay here and cuddle instead?" 

"That sounds fine to me." 

The two of them adjusted to be more comfortable with Aerith laying on top of her partner, letting out a content hum while she felt his hand rubbing soothing circles along her back. She pulled one of the thinner blankets over the two of them so they wouldn't overheat before resting her head on his chest. They were both comfortably settled in together, just appreciating the other's company after so long apart. Aerith's eyes closed at the feeling of fingers running through her hair again as she let out a content hum. 

"After all of this is over, do you think we can spend more time together?" Aerith asked quietly while she nuzzled her boyfriend's still bare chest.

"I'd like that." Rude replied honestly before pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Do you think you'll be free next week? I think I can get Reno to behave for at least one more day this month."

"I think I can get away from my friends for a day." she answered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Let's get some rest, you look like you haven't slept well in a month." 


End file.
